


sunday morning [art]

by Anonymous



Series: Artwork (Prodigal Son) [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gentle Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Malcolm riding Gil in Malcolm's loft as the sun shines through the window.(NSFW for nudity and a sexual position, but no naughty bits are showing.)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Artwork (Prodigal Son) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	sunday morning [art]

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time drawing something like this (something that isn't chibis, and also, something sexy). 
> 
> Hopefully you all like it ❤


End file.
